An Itch Smoking Couldn't Cure
by halifax625
Summary: No questions were asked. No agreements were made. But it was easy, a quick fix. This was how I started sleeping with Draco Malfoy. And this was how I help him quit smoking. Our goal was simple, 'You cure my itch and I'll scratch yours'.


Smoking Prolouge

I looked out my window from my room of the Gyriffindor dormitory. It was autumn. Mid october, and the breeze was just right. As much as I'd love to be outside right now, it would kill my lungs. Because out by the lake, their are two very hot slytherins, smoking ciggerates, as they have been doing for hours. A couple first years were hiding behind some trees staring at them. Admiring them. For fucking what? They were polluting their lungs for Christ's sake!

Fuck them, and their stupid smoke ruining the fucking air. I decided to lay down for a nap, hopefully they would be gone by the time i wake up, and i can take a walk around the lake without holding my breath.

I had the most pleasent dream.

My dream replayed the first time I meet Draco on a personal level.

It was raining outside and I had secluded my self to an opened classroom and sat at a desk and started my homework. After my first two papers, I layed my head down at the table and dosed off. But was quickly woken up by a door opening.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Granger?" A shaggy blond haired slytherin asked. As he walked over to open a window. He reached in his pocket and took out a packet of ciggerates and took out one. He lit it up, and inhaled deeply.

"I'm working and the real question is why are you smoking in the castle, I'm going to have to report you Malfoy," I said as I gathered up my things and made my way up to the door. Before I was able to, he blocked my only way out.

"I don't think so Granger," He said as he took another drag and blew out his smoke away from me. "Your not going anywhere," He said as he backed me up until my legs hit the back of the chair and I sat down. "Besides I came in here for a reason, I need your help" He said as his gray eyes stared down at me.

"What would you need my help with, Malfoy?" I seethed, coughing alittle as I started to smell the smoke.

"With this," He gestered toward cigarette in his hand.

"With smoking?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He took another drag, then pinched the filter shut and put it out, before dropping it into a plastic bag that was filled with other cigarette buds from earlier that day that he had smoked inside the castle. There must have been 20 buds in there.

"Yes with smoking. I need to quit Granger. Surely you understand the art of addiction." He smirked.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked, gathering her books and attempting to leave the classroom agian.

"It means that you understand how hard it is to let something go that you love", He grabbed my hand back and that made me drop my books. With my free hand I slapped his cheek hard. When I reached to repeat the action with my other hand he grabbed both of my wrists and pushed me back towards the door. My back hit the door hard and I let out a grunt, he still had my wrists locked in his fists.

"What, Princess? Did you think he wouldn't tell his best friend about how he got the Gryffindor Princess to sleep with him?" He teased, pushing his body against mine as I tried to push him off.

"Get the fuck away from me." I whispered, my eyes watering.

"I'm just saying, Granger. You know what it's like to be addicted to something. I'm addicted to cigarettes and your addicted to sex. It's not that hard to get addicted to really. But imagine if your friends-" I brought up my foot and kneed him in the groin. I laughed as he fell to the floor.

As I tried to gather up my books and leave before he recovered, he knocked me to the floor and rolled ontop of me.

"Listen, Granger. I'm asking nicely. I'm not going to tell anybody about your old nightly visits to Blaise, and I'm not going to tell them how your a sex addict," I tried to push him off, but he just pressed into me harder. "Play nice, Granger. I'm asking a favor."

"And why the fuck would you ask me for a favor?"

"Language, Granger. Let's just say if you cure my itch, I'll scratch yours." He smirked.

"What. The. Fuck." I glarred at him, what was he playing at? "Let me get this straight, if I help you with your smoking addiction, then you'll have sex with me? Ha, and what makes you think I need sex?" I laughed.

"Princess, did you forget you dated my best friend? He explained, in detail, how hard you needed it everyday, how much you needed it everyday. How you wore. him. out. Now unlike Blaise, I'm damn sure I can satisfy you." He grinned, looking at her breasts.

"How the hell do you figure that Malfoy?" I asked, still fighting to get him off of me.

"Because I, unlike Blaise, can finish a job." His breath swarmed around me, and I felt the tightening in my lower abdomen began to happen.

"And you want to quit smoking?" I breathed.

"Yes." He grinned.

No questions were asked. No agreements were made. But it was easy, a quick fix. This was how I started sleeping with Draco Malfoy. And this was how I help him quit smoking.

Our goal was simple, 'You cure my itch and I'll scratch yours'.

AN: Yea, I know most of my readers are probably pissed off at me right now, thinking 'She's writing another one?!', but you guessed wrong. Yes I am writing the story :) I love the idea. The question is, do you? Anyways, when writing each chapter or in this case, prolouge, I listen to one song, over and over again.

The song for this Prolouge is: Down by Something Coporate

it starts to explain Draco's point of view of Hermione. But he won't let on to this side for awhile, he just wants help. And not only in smoking. So that answers alot of questions for several people. Yes there is a plot to this story, there isn't just sex, or to stop smoking, there's a deeper plot. So get ready, and review.


End file.
